You said forever, I say a lie
by DarkAngelOfTwilight
Summary: " You said forever, I say a lie" wiping away my tears, "Good bye, Cullen family. I will always love you" I said, before I got in my truck and went home, never to return. Eward hurt her, how will ix her?


Dear Fans;

This story is originally from my old account, JaspersLover12345. In my old account I discontinued this story, but I am going to give this another try. I hope you like it better then you originally did.

LOVE: DarkAngelOfTwilight

I was driving to Edward's house after school, I am kinda' worried about him, he has been acting strange all day. He wouldn't hug me, kiss me, or talk to me, and when ever he does talk to me he makes it quick, as though he wants to get away from me. So when I get to his house I was determined to find out what is wrong with him.

When I get to his house, I park my truck on the drive-way and walked up to the front-door and knocked. I was hoping Edward would open the door. But my hopes were vain, for Esme opened the door with a very sad face.

"Esme, what's wrong? What is it?" I asked, concerned to why she is upset.

She doesn't answer my question, everything is quiet, then I heard it. Moans and groans coming from upstairs. I push past Esme and fallowed the sound all the way up to the top of the stairs, there a new sound is added to the symphony of moans, bed springs creaking.

'Maybe it's Emmett and Rosalie, god knows they can't keep quiet when their 'doing the nasty'. But that thought quickly disappeared when I remembered that Emmett and Rosalie were in Cancun, for their anniversary. My heart started to pick up pace as I slowly continued to follow the sounds. The sounds lead all the way up to Edward's room. My stomach lurched at the thought of Edward cheating on me, But of course me being me I held on to that shred of hope, that either someone else was having sex in Edward's room or Edward was watching porn.

I slowly reached for the door knob, when a sound from the other side of the door made me stop, a sound that made my heart break into a million pieces. "Ohhhhh, E-e-dward h-harder, f-faster. P-p-please" an angelic voice came through the door. The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint who. I choked back a sob, as I continued to reach the door knob, with now shaky hands. I grasp the door knob and slowly I opened the door. The site behind the door made my heart stop. The love of my life or so I thought, was on the bed. Naked. With someone underneath him. Edward changed his position, so I could now see the face of the man stealing whore that took Edward away from me, but when I saw her face, I know why her voice was so familiar to me. Because underneath the naked Edward was an equally naked Alice. I felt a new pain but this pain was not for myself, but for the fact that Jasper has no idea that this is happening.

By that pain alone, a broken sob made it's way through my lips. At my crippling sob, both Edward and Alice looked up to see me leaning on the door frame for support. When I looked at his face, it had the look of concern written all over it, but his eyes told me the real truth, for his eyes held no regret, no sadness, all you could see in his eyes was that fucking smirk that pisses everyone off.

"Bella plea…" He started to fake-begged, but I stopped him. I can't take his lies right now.

"Don't you dare act like your sorry!" I screamed at him. "I can tell you don't care. I can fucking tell! It's all over your face."

He was looking at his feet while Alice was dry sobbing beside him in only the bed sheet to cover her.

"You just can't leave one girl alone with out fucking with them, what the hell this your fucking problem. Worse yet, you didn't just fuck over me, but Jasper as well." My anger was starting to fade. Then I felt a familiar stabbing pain in my chest, I haven't felt this pain since the day he left me. It hurt so bad, but I didn't let him see it.

"Why? Why Edward? Why did you fucking sleep with Alice?" I screamed at him, making him flinch little.

He look up with fake-sadness in his eyes, "Bella please understand…" he said reaching out for me. I cringed away from him.

"Don't touch me" I said icily to him. Not looking at him in the eyes.

He put his hand back down at his sides. "Bella I love you, but I love Alice more." he said looking at Alice then he looked back at me. "I never regretted meeting you, Bella. But I jumped to conclusions when I met you. I thought you were the one but then Alice and me went on a hunting trip, and I saw here in a new light, I love her." He said, watching my reaction. I thought about what he said for a minute.

"Well if that is how you feel, then I am going to leave, I hope you and Alice have a happy life" I said in a calm voice, my eyes prickling with tears. I turned around and headed out the door, when I got to my truck I turned around to look at the houses. One. Last. Time. Then I whispered.

" You said forever, I say a lie" wiping away my tears, "Good bye, Cullen family. I will always love you" I said, before I got in my truck and went home, never to return.

Review!


End file.
